Enough
by Sighs of Emptiness
Summary: Robin had obsessed to long, Beastboy had slept too long, Starfire had smiled too long, and Cyborg… well… Cyborg had just been too likeable for too long. And Raven was sick of it. She was ready to leave this world. But he saved her. AqualadRaven


**Enough**

**By Sighs of Emptiness**

**--**

**_Okay, okay… I know I should be out writing the fanfic for 'Hotties of the Teen Titans' but… I've got so much going on right now that I just can't. But I think I can try to make up for lost time by writing this little one shot for you. _**

_**Of course, this is an Aqualad/Raven fanfic so… Aqualad/Raven fans – and hopefully others – enjoy!**_

_**And to all you people who are prejudice about couples that aren't ever going to happen in the real story… open your mind and eyes, you might just see something you like.**_

**--**

It had been going on for too long. Too long had Raven put up with all the crap. All the ignorance and all the… stuff. Robin had obsessed to long, Beastboy had slept too long, Starfire had smiled too long, and Cyborg… well… Cyborg had just been too likeable for too long. And Raven was sick of it. She was sick of the same ol' routine. Wake up call in the morning, loud and boisterous breakfast, the occasional criminal call, and the never ending same ol' boring conversation between each titan. Starfire and Robin flirted uncontrollably, still not acting on their feelings as if one them would dare hurt the other in any sort of way. Beastboy and Cyborg spent, undoubtedly, too much time on the gamestation. But everyone had their things that they liked to keep secret. But Raven knew them all… Beastboy had his weekly visits to Terra, Starfire often, when she thought everyone was sleep, would wake up in the middle of the night, crawl to the common room – on all fours – and cry about how miserable her life was because she could not progress in many aspect of human life because of her assumed outlook on life. Cyborg like to sneak out, irregularly, to visit Jinx at their hideout, and Robin… well, when no one was watching, he'd sit in the kitchen and listen to Rap music. Raven. She had no secrets. Because everything she did, she did in front of them. They were just too busy doing their own thing, and minding their own businesses to even care enough to ask her why she was crying in the middle of the room. None of them cared… or so she thought.

It didn't take long her to realize that they didn't need her in their lives. And that they didn't mind nor care if she was to leave them and never return. So she planned it carefully, precisely, and slowly. She was in no hurry to complete her task, plus why rush? They weren't going anywhere soon; neither was she. And nothing was going to change; and neither was she. She knew when she was going to do it, and how she was going to do it. She would complete her task when the Titans East left from their visit to the T-Tower, that way there wouldn't have to be any phone calls made to them and everyone would be able to see the results of the Titans ignorance at once.

The Titans East didn't faze her either. They barely called and the only time they did was for emergencies. The only time the whole titans socialized outside of work was at those meetings. As usual, they always went the same too. Talkless talk, smileless smiles, and loveless love. Always the same. Yet never the same too. Every time someone else talked to her; the first time was Speedy, then Mas y Menos attempted to talk to her, then Aqualad, and then Bumble Bee. But the talk was always the same:

"How you doin'?"

"Fine."

"Team getting along?"

"Yup, everything's peachy."

"That's good."

"Yup!"

By the time Raven's head stopped spinning from all the déjà vu, they had already left and she was back in her room, waking up from her nap – otherwise known as her escape from reality.

When Raven finally finished all her planning, it was almost time for the Titans East to arrive. Over and over her plan played though her head. Nothing could go wrong. Therefore, nothing would go wrong. It just wasn't possible. Not when everything was planned out the way she had it planned out. And since everything always happened the same way, it was easier for her. Which only made her more confident; but also more sloppy.

--

The first thing that happened, that wasn't planned, was that the Titans East arrived late. Apparently, a common rival of theirs decided to stop them while they were on their way to T-Tower. Of course this didn't mess up any of her plans, they weren't time based, but this just made her nervous. If this could go wrong, what else could? Such thoughts ran though Raven's mind as she and her fellow teammates waited for them to arrive. Starfire and Beastboy stirred up a conversation – not unusual, but not usual either – Cyborg sat in silence, and Robin was reading up on news in Gotham – another daily ritual. Raven sat quietly, a new book in her hand. It was one of Starfire's, and even though she wasn't really into the same type of stuff as Star, she was interested in changing things up a little, even though it was all going to end soon.

When the Titans east arrived, everyone jumped up and went over to greet them. Everyone accept Raven. It was also a ritual that she not move and inch until some recognized that she wasn't hugging anyone. This time it was Aqualad.

"Raven? What about my hug?" he mentioned. "You just gonna sit there like some statue and not say anything to me, or anyone else for that matter?"

"Well," she started, "I wasn't planning to, but I guess I could change that up. Just for a hug." She then realized that what she just said was out of character for her. She thought that it was probably a subconscious way of her still trying to shake things up. Getting up she forgets the book and walks over to Aqualad to give him the hug he asked for.

He smiled receiving the hug and almost immediately asked her how the past month had been. She replied with a slight wince that told him everything, and he just chuckled.

"You seem to be still hanging in there. I mean, you haven't killed yourself yet?"

Little did he know that he had almost hit home with that statement. If only he could see into the future then maybe, he'd be able to stop her from fulfilling her plan, and ultimately save her life.

The Titans East were leaving and Raven couldn't wait any longer to do what she had been waiting to do all that day.

The meeting of the Titans had gone a little different than usual. This time, instead of everyone breaking into their own different groups, Robin wanted to keep everyone together to play games and socialize. A few of the games were Twister – which only a few people played, Charades, Truth and Dare – another game where mostly everybody stood clear from, and all in between there were mini conversations that kept everyone that was unoccupied doing something. Raven was very often one of those people so she found herself always in conversation with someone. Whether it be with Robin, Speedy, or Bumble Bee, she was always in conversation. One person she really enjoyed talking to was Aqualad. When she first met him this bubbly feeling that she wasn't familiar with erupted in her stomach. He was a total hottie. But not one of those cute guys who exploited it with every woman he ran into – which is what Speedy often does (She even had the random thought that maybe she could stay around just to see his face; but good looks just weren't enough.). He was really committed to his work and was often too single minded; but never to the point where he was obsessive. When the Titans East formed he was sort of skeptical about the idea of working with a group but when he got used to it he saw that group work can actually work. She enjoyed conversing with and it almost came to the point where she almost decided to drop her whole plot to die, but it just wasn't enough to convince her that she should stick around. Conversations just weren't enough.

Their conversations mostly consisted of answered questions that sprung into full-fledged conversations. Their most interesting conversation was during the Truth or Dare game. It went a little something like this:

"So, Raven, why don't you want to play the game?"

"You know I could ask you the very same question, right?"

"Yeah, and I was hoping that you would right after you answered it."

She smiled slightly. "I'm not really into the whole idea of being at the mercy of someone else's question or dare."

"Same here. Especially with this bunch, and with the super powers and stuff; who knows what they'd tell us to say or do." He said glancing at the group. "So, how are you guys operating? Still working smooth?"

"A little too smooth if you ask me. Things are always the same. It's kind of weird to live in a world that operates on déjà vu."

He chuckled. "I guess I see what you mean. But you could always come by Titans East. Every day's different down there." He dropped his head in thought. "I think it's _too_ different. Often times I find myself wishing that some things would just stay the same, you know?"

"No." she said flatly. "Actually, I don't."

"Yeah, well… understand this; life should always have a balance of what things stay the same and what things change. No life should completely contain the same things all the time; and also, no life should always have things changing."

"I guess I see what you mean." She said, thinking. "Of course, life doesn't always go the way it's supposed to."

"Of course not." He said looking into her eyes. "Cause if it did then life would truly be boring. Plus, when everything always goes the same you can always find a way have fun stirring it up. And maybe that's what you need to do. Stir things up a little. Maybe then your teammates will get the idea and start to change things up a little. It's worth a try."

She never got to respond because Robin called everyone to gather around because they were going to decide what they were going to eat. After Aqualad stood, he put out his hand to help her up and she took it. That was the last time she talked to him one-on-one before she started to do what she had stayed up all night planning to do. Before too long, it was time.

--

She winced as she looked down at the waves beating upon the rocks that surrounded the T-Tower Island. She gulped and stepped so close to the edge that the toes of her boots hung over the edge. The Titans East had already started to leave, and the other Titans were seeing them off. She noticed Aqualad speeding off into the distance, swimming as fast as he could. He was headed home; and she was headed to her new home. She looked down once more before she leant over and let her self fall.

--

He looked back once more, just to see if Raven was trying to say good bye to him, and he noticed her standing on the roof. But she wasn't waving. He stopped to stare. For about a month, he just couldn't help but think on her. She consumed his every thought and he in his dreams, fantasies of what his heart desired to do with her flowed. He just couldn't help but realize that he was falling for the dark beauty of the night. The conversation he had with her earlier was probably now the highlight of his life. He smiled as he focused on beauty that he saw just by looking at a figure. His smile soon faded as he watched her let herself fall off the edge. Before he could rationalize, he started to swim back toward T-Tower to save her somehow. He wouldn't let her die. Not like that.

--

She couldn't help but love the feel of the wind through her hair and on her face as she fell to her death. A smile crept on her face as she thought of all the good things she'd done in her life and all the happy moments that she'd experienced. Then she thought of Aqualad. He had brought so many smiles to her face. And he was always so sweet and kind. So much different from her, but in this case that was a good thing. She almost sighed as she realized that she would never see him again after her fall. Little did she know, that her fall was about to come to an end.

--

He zoomed far passed any of the other Titans East that were lagging behind him to get in their last good byes. And when he was about 6 feet away from the tower, he shot himself out of the water. Water rose out of the ocean in a majestic display of the power that was obviously invested in him. And when she was about three quarters down the tower, he caught her in his arms. No one had even noticed that she was falling; no one had known until he jumped up to save her. It was a very proud moment for him. He was holding Raven in his arms, he had just saved her life, and now she was looking into his eyes. Bringing more water from the ocean into the air, he took her back up to the roof of the tower. He placed her down and waited for her to say something, when she didn't he sadly started to move away. That was how things were with Raven; you have a high moment and then you get dropped right back on your butt.

"Wait!" she cried before he started to lower himself back down. He looked back at her, waiting for her to say what she wanted. "Thank you… for everything. Not just the catch, but the talk. It was something I really needed."

"Yeah, well, just don't do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack." He smiled. "Weak hearts run in my family."

"That's not something to joke about."

"I'm not joking! Weak hearts really do run in my family."

She looked away. "Yeah, well… thanks… again."

"Anytime… I mean… I don't wanna to save you life!" He exclaimed. "…I mean… I don't want to _have_ to save you life a lot… God! I sound like an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot…"

"I didn't say that!" She looked hurt. He then stuttered. "I'm sorry… I… I was just frustrated… I… I didn't mean to."

"I know." She said looking back at him.

"Well… good-bye, I guess."

"Yeah." He started to walk away when she called to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Call me later, okay?" She said. When he gave her a questionably look she said. "I wanna stir things up. Plus, I wanna talk to you."

She smiled.

He smiled.

Life was good.

Life…

Life was enough.


End file.
